Hi, I Love You!
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: AU  Naminé got into a horrible accident! Roxas was forced to go to her aid. Apparently, the girl lost her memory. Characters do NOT belong to me!


It was late in the afternoon when Roxas received the call. The ID was unidentified but he had a sick feeling in his gut that it won't be good. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

'H-Hello?' His voice sounded shaky so he cleared his throat and said it again.  
>'Hello?'<br>'Yes, is this Roxas?' From the end of the line, Roxas heard an old-woman taking a sharp intake of breath and sniffled. He knew the voice.  
>'Yes, this is me. What's wrong, ma'am?'<br>'Oh dear,' the woman breathed. 'It's Naminé, she got caught up in an accident, please come to the General Hospital. Room 314.' and she closed the phone.

Roxas panicked and went straight to his car. He didn't know what to do. An hour before Naminé's mom called him, he had just received a text from Naminé saying that she loves him. Roxas couldn't help it as the flashback comes to him and makes him remember all that time...

_It was a warm summer evening when they finally finished swimming. He lead her to his car and stopped at a pretty expensive restaurant and ushered her inside. He told her to wait in the waiting room because he needed to check the reservation. Roxas left her alone for a while and when the waitress said she saved them a table, Roxas was ecstatic. He went back and took her inside._

_'Roxas, what are we doing here?' she whispered, slightly baffled by the number of people and how classy the restaurant looks._

_Roxas merely winked at her and led her to a table. He pulled the chair and pushed it when she sat down before sitting on the other end of the table. They ordered their food and ate in comfortable silence, although not as comfortable for Roxas. They ate and joked and had fun. They even danced a little when their favorite song came on, a lot of stares followed but totally worth it. When they finally finished dining, Roxas asked for the bill. The waitress came along with, not only the change, but also a small box. Roxas eyed her questioningly and the waitress gave him a wink. Roxas looked inside the box and smiled._

_'Naminé! Come check this out!'_

_So Naminé stood up and went to his side of the table. But then Roxas told her to stop a few steps from his place. He whispered, 'I love you,' before kneeling down. Naminé was shocked. Roxas was pleased with himself. This was definitely something Naminé didn't expect!_

_'Naminé,' he began. 'I have loved you for over 12 years now, considering our age. I want to be beside you, now and forever. Just like that time on the park when you fell, I will always help you and fix you up, no matter how stubborn you are, I love you_

_'In addition to that, I will always remember this moment in my whole entire life. So, don't give me grieve but won't you say, 'I do, Roxas,'? For my sanity? Because Naminé, I can't live without you. You know that.' He winked as he opened the small box, revealing a simple silver band. Naminé bursted into tears. The ring was simple but delicate. She ran for her love and literally tackled him to the ground, still sobbing._

_'I do, you silly goose! I do!' Roxas smiled and kissed her before taking her hand and slipping the ring to her finger.  
>'Hey Roxas, I love your eyes,' She whispered.<em>

The memories echoed around him as he remembered what she had said. Roxas recalled the first thing Naminé said to him that always makes him laugh.

_It was spring in school and everyone is bored out of their minds. Roxas just sat in his seat, didn't bother to listen to the teacher when the old dude called his name. He answered with a mere wave and received an unfamiliar giggle from the front. He looked up and realized there was a new student, all eyes were on her. She looked slightly baffled when she noticed people were watching her so she hid herself behind the teacher._

_'Shy little one, aren't you?' the teacher chuckled._

_The teacher told her to sit beside Roxas and he felt his heart jump. He continued to stare at the window, not wanting her to know he's been listening. As soon as she sat down, the guys glance between him and Naminé. Roxas noticed and glared at them. They never look at them ever again._

_Naminé smiled at him and gasped. Roxas raised an eyebrow and she giggled._

_'Hi, I don't know you, but I love your eyes.' She smiled and giggled, her face turning red. Roxas blushed as well but hid it with a snort. His lips managed to curve into a smile and from the corner of his eye, Naminé smiled even wider._

Roxas barged inside and asked the nurse for room 314. The nurse gave him permission and he sprinted to the stairs, not bothering with the lift because he knew it will slow him down. He took two steps at a time and when he reached the floor, he ran harder than before. The doctors were outside and they looked at him sadly as he approached.

'Before you jump to conclusions, young man, I'm here to say that your girlfriend is fine.' said the first doctor.  
>'Yes, she's alive. But...' The second doctor trailed off.<br>'It's just that she has suffered amnesia, her mind is totally blank.' said the third doctor.

Roxas must've looked horrified because the doctors shook their heads and let him inside. Naminé's mother was crying while Naminé herself looks like she's in deep slumber. They waited for a while and when Naminé opened her eyes, the doctors ushered the two of them outside and inspected Naminé. Outside, the two sat in tense silence, waiting for the results.

After a long hour, the doctors appeared and wanted Naminé's mom to enter first. They gave her 15 minutes. Roxas waited impatiently. He still didn't know how the accident happened. No one told him. He asked the doctors and the doctors said that Naminé was hit by a truck. Her head collided with the pavement and something in her brain snapped so she couldn't remember. Before long, her mother came out crying again so the doctors had to take care of her for a while. The second doctor shouted Roxas to enter.

Roxas went inside and it appears to him that Naminé was sleeping. He looked at her for a while and she opened her eyes gently. She looked at him for a while and giggled.

'Hi, I don't remember you but I know you're important because my heart's beating fast when I saw you. Oh and I love your eyes!' she whispered and blushed.

Roxas couldn't help it, he cried beside her as she stroked his hair gently. Roxas had hope. Naminé still remember how much she loves his eyes. She says it every single time she met him. Roxas looked at her.

'I love you, Naminé. Always have, always will.'  
>'Mmm, that sounds nice coming from you.' Naminé smiled but then frowned. 'I wish I could remember.'<br>'Why?'  
>'My heart is going crazy but I don't even know your name.'<p>

Roxas smirked, he thought of an idea.

'I could fix that...'

Roxas leaned in and kissed Naminé passionately on the lips, slowly at first but rougher as time passes. Naminé was kind of shocked but followed suit, feeling the intensity of the kiss. The temperature got hotter and Roxas had to open his jacket. He reluctantly pulled himself away from Naminé and smiled at her. She smiled back and motioned him to lean.

'I love you, Roxas.'

And just like that, Roxas was the happiest man alive.


End file.
